Out of the Picture
May 16, 2017 June 26, 2017 June 29, 2017 July 23, 2017 September 3, 2017 September 6, 2017 September 12, 2017 September 15, 2017 October 3, 2017 October 4, 2017 January 16, 2018 March 5, 2018 April 10, 2018 October 26, 2018}} |viewers = 1.83 million}} "Out of the Picture" is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season and the seventy-seventh episode of The Loud House. Plot Afraid they will be forgotten, Lincoln and Clyde want to make a splash in the yearbook and crash group photos. Synopsis Coach Pacowski is giving the students at school their yearbook photos. As Lincoln and Clyde examine their photos, Liam tells them the story that a boy he knows wasn't in many of the yearbook photos; he only had one little photo (which nobody looks at), and his name is Marty Malach. Because he wasn't in many photos, nobody knows him anymore, and now lives behind the barn on Liam's farm. This leaves Lincoln and Clyde scared, since they're not in many of the other photos, and believe that they'll be forgotten as well. At that moment, they see Lola, looking furious. It turns out that Coach Pacowski took a really bad photo of her, and she fears that if the photo were to be featured in the yearbook, her pageant career will be ruined. Lincoln and Clyde proceed to crash in many of the club's group photos (Student Council, Chess Club, Morticians Club), but in the process, do something that ends up with them being obscured from the photo. Meanwhile, Lola tries asking her sisters to take her photo. She asks Leni to take the photo, but Leni claims that her phone can only take selfies. She tries to ask Luan to take her picture, but the camera she uses to take her photo was a gag prop. She asks Lisa to take her picture, but instead of taking a picture, Lisa took Lola's x-ray instead. As Lola begins to feel more distressed, she discovers that Lily took several photos of Lola. As she scrolls through the poorly shot photos, she discovers that one of them makes her look magnificent. Believing that this is the perfect photo, Lola lauds Lily in happiness. As Lincoln and Clyde begin to feel worried at the possibilities of being forgotten, Lola appears, complaining that Coach Pacowski can't take her new photo, because he's overworked. Lincoln and Clyde realize that if they can join the yearbook staff, they can edit themselves into the photos. They approach the yearbook staff room, and as luck would have it, Coach Pacowski immediately hires them. As Lincoln and Clyde begin to decide on which photos to put themselves in, Lola appears. Seeing Lincoln and Clyde as members of the yearbook staff, she gives them a USB drive that contains her photo, and puts her trust in them in uploading it. At the Loud House, as Lincoln and Clyde admire the photos they inserted themselves into (which are stored in a USB drive), Lola arrives, and hugs the two boys for helping her, while saying that if anything were to go wrong, her life's passion will be gone in an instant. When Lincoln and Clyde arrive to the yearbook staff office to upload their altered photos, they discover that Coach Pacowski is already downloading the photos, since the yearbooks are supposed to be ready by tomorrow. Seeing how stressed Coach Pacowski looks, Clyde decides to give him a therapy session. Lincoln uses that time as a distraction to upload the altered photos. As Lincoln impatiently waits for the computer to upload all of the photos, Lincoln overhears Coach Pacowski explaining that he wanted to be an Irish line dancer instead of a coach, but due to some poor choices, Coach Pacowski never realized his dream. As Coach Pacowski quotes Lola's words, Lincoln realizes that saving Lola's pageant career and life's passion is more important than being noticed, so Lincoln decides to cancel the download and make some last minute altercations. Three weeks later, the yearbooks are being released, and as Clyde asks Lincoln if they'll be noticed, Lincoln tries to explain, but before he can do so, Lola arrives and gleefully shows them the photo of her in the yearbook. As Clyde looks through the yearbook, he is shocked to discover that none of the altered photos are in the yearbook. Lincoln explains that as the photos were being downloaded, he overheard the conversation with Coach Pacowski, and he feared that if he didn't upload Lola's photo, she would go down the same path Coach Pacowski did and made his choice to upload Lola's picture instead of their altered photos. Clyde fears that they'll be forgotten, but Lola (touched by her brother's actions) claims that she will never forget about them. As Lola embraces them both and walks away, Lincoln and Clyde's friends inform them that they're in the yearbook after all, in the Yearbook Staff page, where they're referred to as their nickname, Clincoln McCloud. Because of this, Lincoln and Clyde begin Irish line dancing in celebration, with Coach Pacowski joining in as well, but not before he suffers from foot cramps. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy / Zach *Grey Griffin as Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Liam *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes *Georgie Kidder as Haiku *Jeff Bennett as Coach Pacowski Penelope, Andrew, Chad, Joy, and members of various school clubs have no lines. Trivia *This is the last episode Alec Schwimmer is known to have worked on before his departure from Nickelodeon in 2016. *This episode reveals that Lily has her own tablet and knows how to use it. *Lincoln and Clyde tried to join the group photos of the Student Council, Chess Club, and Morticians Club. Only the last club was helpful, but unintentionally failed to help. *It is revealed that Coach Pacowski wanted to be an Irish line dancer, instead of being a coach. *It is revealed that Artie, Liam, Andrew, and Penelope are Chess Club members. *The name of Lincoln's school is revealed to be Royal Woods Elementary. *It's revealed that Clyde has been going to therapy for nine years, possibly from Dr. Lopez. *Papa Wheelie appears on the title card, but doesn't appear in the episode. *This episode confirms that Liam lives on a farm, although it was mentioned before in "Ace Savvy on the Case" that he lives on one. *Apparently, at least to Clyde, the chickens on Liam's farm are very mean-spirited. References *''Out of the Picture'' - The title of this episode is a phrase that means no longer involved; irrelevant. **It also shares its name with a episode. This could be a reference that the SpongeBob episode's chronicle episode number is 214'b and this episode's seasonal number is '''214'a, and both episodes aired in 2017 and both shows are Nicktoons shows. *All of the members of the Drama Club are seen dressed up as various characters from various musicals and plays: ** ' - One of the kids is seen dressed up as the titular character. ** '' - One of the kids is seen dressed up as Betty Rizzo. **'' '' - One of the kids is seen dressed up as a cat. **'' '' - One of the kids is seen dressed up as Tracy Turnblad. **'' '' - The kid dressed up like a sailor might be a reference to this 1944 musical. **'' '' - One of the kids is holding a skull, just like the titular protagonist. *'' '' - When Lola asked Leni to help take a replacement photo, Leni has a gag that references the infamous pose. *This episode has two references to two old shows, which Chris Savino did work on: **'' '' - One of the Chess Club kids looks like Mandark. **'' '' - One of the Student Council kids looks like Mandy. Also, Mandy was voiced by Lana, Lola, and Lily's voice actress, Grey Griffin. *'' '' - One of the Young Zoologists kids looks like Eliza Thornberry, albeit without eyeglasses. Errors *When Lola first sees her replacement photo on Lily's tablet, it looks perfectly fine, but when it appears in the yearbook, her eyelashes overlap her eyelids. **Also, Lola seems to move forward in the yearbook photo, as opposed to her being stationary in Lily's photo. **Another error of Lola's photo, is that the photo from both the tablet and the yearbook, shows that her arms are dislocated. *When Liam is explaining the fate of Marty Malach, his eyebrows are missing. *'Plot Hole': In "Changing the Baby", Lincoln is shown to be an expert at chess, especially when he tries to get Lily interested in it. It is unknown why he didn't join the Chess Club. *When Coach Pacowski comes out of Clyde's therapy, he pushes Lincoln aside, but when Lincoln explains the story to Clyde, he doesn't push Lincoln. *There were ten kids present in the Student Council (including Lincoln and Clyde), but when the photo is taken, there are only eight pairs of eyes present. *When Luan was getting ready to take Lola's picture, her eyelashes were missing. *In the Swedish dub, Lincoln sounded like Clyde when he screamed "No!" in the beginning. *Liam was seen in the Chess club beating up Lincoln and Clyde with the others because they dropped the chess game. *In the Latin American dub, when Lisa says "One, two, three", she wasn't dubbed by Alondra Hidalgo, but a different unknown actress. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde crashing in many of the clubs' group photos, and, in the process, doing something that ends up with them being obscured (keep from being seen) from the photo. *Coach Pacowski being in a bad mood. *Lincoln and Clyde getting Marty Malach's name wrong, since he was a forgotten elementary student. *Lola telling her sisters to take a nice photo of her, only for something to go wrong (except for Lily). *Clyde saying "ah" briefly. Clip The Loud House Yearbook Photo Nickelodeon UK Source es:Fuera de la Foto fr:Photo de groupe id:Out of the Picture ru:Не в фокусе tl:Out of the Picture